


This Will Be A Funny Story In A Few Years

by Lapin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you date someone's best friend, and you're ten years older than him, you can expect a little bit of a stern talking-to. It's a little different when that someone is the Avatar. For one, they can actually carry out those threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be A Funny Story In A Few Years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is what happens when I'm bored. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar: Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon Studios, and I express no affiliation with them, nor do I profit in any way from the use.

Korra whistled appreciatively as she walked by Bolin's open door. “Looking good, Bo,” She leaned in the doorway, looking him up and down. There was zero attraction to Bolin romantically, for her, but she could still _look_. He was a well-built guy, and he looked good in what looked like new clothes. “Asami buy you those?”

“Yeah, something about the image of Future Industries, not looking like I had never seen a tailor,” He waved his hand dismissively. “I think she just likes dressing people, personally.” 

“Yeah, I've got a full closet to demonstrate that fact.” Korra replied, rolling her eyes. Asami meant well, but Korra wasn't the silk type. “So, where you off to?” 

Bolin grinned, a little pink around the cheeks. “I have a date.” 

“Ooh, with who?” She asked, curious. “It's not that fan, what's-her-name, the one who sent you that bouquet with the Pabu plushie,” 

“Tommei?” He smoothed his hair back a little, and she came in, adjusting it herself before gleefully messing it up. “Oh, come on!” He protested, pushing her away. “Do you know how long it takes me to fix my hair?” 

“You want to start talking about hair care?” She asked, pointing to her own. “You try dealing with this mess. At least yours is short.” He scowled at her anyway, as she threw herself down on his bed. Pabu, sleeping on a pillow, bounced. He squeaked indignantly at her, before disappearing somewhere under the pile of spare blankets. “So, is it Tommei?” 

“No, she's got a boyfriend. I met him, he's really nice.” His hair seemed to be doing its best attempt to eat the comb he was trying to get through it. “It's more of a fan crush, with girls like her. I'm kind of a 'safe' fantasy, you know? She doesn't actually want to have sex with me.” He seemed to think. “Well, maybe she does. That kind of thing always ends badly though.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?” Korra couldn't help but laugh. It was so weird. If she'd been asked, without ever knowing Bolin or Mako, which brother got the most tail, she'd of picked Mako as an easy winner. What a shock to find out Bolin had him beat by numbers Mako claimed it gave him an ulcer to think about. 

But then, she knew them now. Bolin had the magnetic personality, the ability to make anyone laugh and feel at ease. No wonder girls fell into his lap. 

She snickered at her own unintentional joke.

“So...” She dragged the word out. “Who is it?” 

“Um,” Bolin was adorable when he blushed. Seriously, she was really surprised there wasn't a little Bolin running around yet. “Iroh.”

Everything in her brain screeched to a halt, as she sat up straight. 

“ _What?_ ” She screeched. 

Bolin seemed to shrink into himself in fear, before speaking. “Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I don't know how things are done in the South, but you know, here, it's not a big deal for two guys to date-”

Korra held up her hand. “Whoa, whoa, okay, just stop there. You are aware the Water Tribe spirits Tui and La are both technically _guys_ , right? Not counting the Yue thing, that just made stuff really complicated,” She waved her hand dismissively. “And they're lovers.”

“Oh.” Bolin said. “Did not know that.” He shifted awkwardly. “So, what's the problem here?”

“My problem is that he's like, way old!” She shouted. 

“He's only twenty-seven.” Bolin seemed way too casual about that.

“Yeah, and you're seventeen.” She reminded him. “ _Barely_ seventeen. That's a big age gap, okay, he's totally perving on you,”

“I asked him out.” Bolin pointed out, but Korra was unshakable. 

Right then, Mako walked by the open door, on his way to his own room. “Mako!” He stopped, turned. “Did you know Bolin is going on a date with-”

Mako firmly put his fingers in his ears. “I don't want to know what he's up to, or who with, and you can't make me listen,” He said, shutting the door of his bedroom firmly. Korra gaped at him.

“Yeah,” Bolin had his hands resting against the back of his head, elbows out. “Mako likes to pretend I don't date, especially after that one time he walked in on me and Hasook.” 

“What?!”

“Sometimes he forgets to knock.” 

Korra sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, unsure of what to do. Bolin was a big boy, he could handle himself. And she _liked_ Iroh, she reminded herself. He was a good guy, and she was sure he wouldn't pressure Bolin into anything he didn't want. Still, it nagged at her. Iroh had to have had some serious relationships, and what if he wasn't as delicate with Bolin as he should be? Yeah, this just required a little attention, and then she'd feel better, she was sure. 

“Okay, okay, I know when I'm beaten,” She said, standing. “Have fun!” 

Bolin eyed her suspiciously as she walked out, but he was too busy trying to get his hair back under control to follow her. 

She found Iroh waiting on the big steps by the ferry, idly twirling a lone fire lily. Oh, he was good, she thought. Bolin was a sucker for romantic gestures like that. 

She plopped down beside him, grinning cheerfully, because hey, he was handsome and pretty cool, and she couldn't blame Bolin for wanting in on that. Especially if he brought flowers on a first date. 

“Hello, Korra.” 

“Hey, Iroh.” She hummed a little to herself, as Iroh twirled the flower some more. “So, Bolin.”

Iroh smiled. “He's rather forward, isn't he?”

“Yeah, he is. We all love that about him.” She turned to him, still smiling. “We all love him, a lot.” She put a companionable hand on his shoulder. “So, just wanted to remind you, 'cause you know, you're older, more experienced in...some areas,” Not sex, for sure, she thought, with an inward eye roll, unless all those stories about Navy guys really were true. “That Bolin is still young. Still needs to be treated with kid gloves sometimes.”

“Oh,” Iroh said, looking pleasantly surprised. “That's sweet of you, Korra, looking out for him. I promise, though, I'm not playing with him. I like him.” He laughed. “It's hard not to like him.”

Korra nodded. “Yep. Glad you understand.” Her hand tightened on his shoulder a little. “I also just want to remind you that general and all around badass you may be, but I'm still the Avatar, and if you break Bolin's heart, I will break your face.” 

He blinked at her cheerfully grinning face, then nodded, looking a little shell-shocked.

“Understood.”

“Good.” She patted his shoulder, and stood. “Have fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The Tui and La thing is a joke. It just lists them on the Avatar Wiki as both being male, and I was like "But...Yue became La?" but then decided to be silly about it. Because they're fish. Who cares?


End file.
